English Ancestry
Born in England Direct Ancestors A Henry Adams (1583 - 1646), ancestor to President John Adams (1735 - 1826) *m. Edith Squire (1587 - 1672) John Alderman (1584 - 1657) *m. Alice Williams (1590 - 1657) Hope Allen (1625 - c.1677) *m. Rachel Knight (c.1627 - 1667) Charles Apthorp (1698 - 1758), Paymaster General of the Royal Navy and Army during the ARW *m. Grizell Eastwick (1709 - 1796), Immigrated from Jamaica to Boston Samuel Archer (c.1608 - 1667), Constable, Selectmen, Fence Surveyor, Marshal, Small Juror Maj. Gen. Humphrey Atherton (1608 - 1661) B Michael Bacon (1579 - 1648) *m. Alice Blowers (1581 - 1648) Capt. Michael Bacon (1608 - 1668) *m. Mary Baldwin (16176 - 1655) Michael Bacon (1639 - 1707) *m. Sarah Richardson (1639 - 1694) John Baker (1598 - 1680) Capt. Thomas Baker (1636 - 1718) John Bent (1596 - 1672) , a petitioner for the town of Marlboro, Massachusetts Peter Bent (1629 - 1678) a petitioner for the tow of Marlboro, Massachusetts *m. Martha Blanchard (1598 - 1676) Thomas Boardman (1601 - bef.1673) *m. Margaret Offing (1610 - 1679) Maj. William Boardman (1614 - 1672), Cook and 4th Steward of Harvard Ensign John Brocklebank (c.1630 - 1666) John Bradley (1605 - 1642) George Browne (1592 - 1633) *m. Christian Hibbert (c.1592 - 1641) Maj. Thomas Brown (1645 - 1709) George Burrill (1588 - 1653) *m. Mary Cooper (1606 - 1653) Rev. Peter Bulkeley (1582 - 1659), Founder of Concord, Massachusetts Rev. Dr. Edward Bulkley (1614 - 1696) Richard Bullock (1622 - 1667) *m. Elizabeth Ingraham (1628 - 1659) Lt. Thomas Burnham (1623 - 1694), Deputy to the General Court of Massachusetts Rev. George Burroughs (c.1652 - 1692), Minister of Salem Village, Massachusetts Benjamin Butterfield (1610 - 1677) *m. Ann Jundon (c.1616 - 1661) C Capt. John Call (1636 - 1697) *m. Hannah Kettell (1637 - 1708) Thomas Call (1597 - 1676) Capt. John Carter (1616 - 1692) *m. Elizabeth Kendall (1613 - 1691) Thomas Carter (c.1588 - 1652) Dea. John Chandler I (1634 - 1703) William Chandler (1595 - 1642) *m. Annis Bayford (1603 - 1683) Sgt. John Choate (1624 - 1695) *m. Anne Carramas (1637 - 1727) Dea. George Clarke (1613 - 1690) *m. Sarah Harvey (1622 - 1689) John Clarke (1575 - 1623), First Mate and Pilot of the Mayflower Jonas Clarke (1619 - 1699) Thomas Clarke (1599 - 1697) *m. Susannah Ring (1609 - c.1646) Hon. Rev. Robert Clements (1595 - 1658), Deputy to the General Court of Massachusetts George Clifford (1592 - 1642) Sgt. Hugh Cole (1628 - 1699) *m. Mary Foxwell (1635 - 1688) James Cole (1600 - 1692), Constable, Highway Surveyor and Inn Keeper *m. Mary Tibbes (1598 - 1660) Corp. Edward Colburn (1618 - 1701) *m. Hannah Rolfe (1620 - 1712) John Cooper (c.1612 - 1676) *m. Priscilla Carpenter (1597 - 1689) D Dea. John Damon I (1621 - 1708) *m. Abigail Sherman (1622 - 1713) Roger Derby (1643 - 1698) *m. Lucretia Hilman (1643 - 1689) Dea. William Douglas (1610-1682) *m. Ann Motley (1601 - 1685) Capt. Nathaniel Duncan (1586 - 1668) *m. Elizabeth Jourdain (1596 - 1633) Mary Durrant (1589 - 1631) John Dwight (1601 - 1660), Co Founder of the First Church of Dedham, Massachusetts E John Eddy (1595 - 1684) *m. Amy Doggett (1597 - ) Richard Evans (c.1615 - 1662) F Capt. George Fairbanks (1619 - 1681), first settler of Medway *Mary Adams (1624 - 1711) Jonathan Fairbanks (1595 - 1668) Jonathan Fairbanks, Jr. (1623 - 1712), soldier in King Philip's War John Finney (1604 - 1702) Capt. Hopsetill Foster (1620 - 1676), Treasurer of Dorchester, Massachusetts *m. Mary Bates (1619 - 1702) Reginald Foster (1595 - 1680) *m. Judith Wignal (1598 - 1664) George Fowle (1610 - 1682) *m. Mary Tufts (1613 - 1676) Richard Foxwell (1610 - 1643) Capt. William French (1603 - 1681), Co Founder and Proprietor of Billerica G Capt. Lion Gardiner (1599 - 1663), Founder of New York State *m. Mary Willemson Deurcant (1601 - 1665) Edward Gaskoyne (c.16103 - c.1691) *m. Sarah Unknown (c.1618 - c.1691) Rebecca Gibbons (1617 - 1667) George Giddings (1609 - 1676) John Glover (1600 - 1653), Deputy General for the Massachusetts General Court Capt. Joseph Grafton (c.1596 - 1682) *m. Mary Moore (1600 - 1674) James Greene (1626 - 1698), Commissioner of the Colony of Rhode Island Dr. John Green (1597 - 1659), An Original Proprietor of Providence Rhode Island, Co Founder of Warwick, Rhode Island *m. Joan Tattershall (1598 - c.1633) Maj. John Greene, Jr. (1620 - 1708), Deputy Governor of the Colony of Rhode Island Jone Greene (c.1630 - ) Mary Greene (1633 - 1686) Percival Greene (1603 - 1639) *m. Ellen Fox (1600 - 1682) Sen. Peter Greene (1620 - 1659), President or Governor of the Colony of Rhode Island Thomas Greene (1628 - 1717), Commissioner of the Colony of Rhode Island Edward Gyles (1610 - 1669) *m. Bridget Very (1591 - 1680) H John Hall (1627 - 1701) William Harris (1619 - 1717) *m. Edith Unknown (1620 - 1685) William Hartwell (1613 - 1690) *Jazen Unknown (1608 - 1695) Stephen Hasket (1636 - 1698) Maj. William Hathorne (1606 - 1681) Gov. Col. John Haynes (1594 - 1654), 1st Governor of the Colony of Connecticut *m. Mabel Harlakenden (1614 - 1655) Walter Haynes (1583 - 1655) *m. Elizabeth Unknown (1585 - 1659) George Hayward (1604 - 1671) *m. Mary Frizzell (1621 - 1693) Capt. William Hedge (1612 - 1670) Edward Edmund Henchman (1605 - 1668) *m. Elizabeth Unknown (1605 - 1688) George Hodges (1622 - ) Rev. Edward Holyoke (1585 - 1660) *m. Prudence Stockton (c.1581 - bef.1648) William Hubbard (1585 - 1670) Rev. William Hubbard (1621 - 1704), historian, author *m. Mary Rogers (1628 - 1690) Mark Hunking (1615 - 1667) Richard Hutchinson (1602 - 1682) *m. Alice Bosworth (1606 - 1668) I Richard Ingraham (1622 - 1667) J Francis Johnson (1607 - 1691) John Jones (1623 - 1673) *m. Dorcas Unknown (1623 - 1709) K John Miles Kendall (1580 - 1659) Samuel King (1633 - 1721) William King (1595 - 1649) *m. Dorothy Hayne (c.1601 - ) Walter Knight (1585 - 1684) John Kitchen (c.1619 - 1676) = Knollys = Robert Knollys ( - 1407) Thomas Knollys (c.1360 - c.1430) m. Jane ( - ) Thomas Knollys of North Mymms ( - ) Richard Knollys (c. 1414 - ) m. Margaret d'Oyley ( - c.1449) Robert Knollys (c.1415 - ) m. Elizabeth Troutback ( - ) Sir Francis Knollys of Rotherfield, KG, MP(c.1511/14 - 1596) m. Katherine Carry ( - ) Anne Knollys (c.1535 - 1608) m. Thomas West, 2nd Baron de la Warr (c.1556 - 1601/02) Sir Francis Knollys of Rotherfield, KG, MP(c.1511/14 - 1596) L Thomas Lamb (1596 - 1646) *m. Dorothy Harbottle (1619 - 1698) John Lambert (1629 - 1711) Gov. Maj. Gen. John Leverett (1616 - 1676) Thomas Leverett (1591 - 1650) Rev. John Lothrop (1584 - 1653), a first settler of Barnstable, Massachusetts *m. Ann Hammond (1616 - 1687) Dea. Thomas Low (1605 - 1677) *m. Margaret Todd (1597 - 1680) Dea. Thomas Low, Jr. (1632 - 1712) Henry Lunt (1610 - 1662) = Ludlam = William Ludlam (1575 - 1600) William Ludlam (1600 - 1665) * m. Clemence Fordham (1605 - 1646) Frances Ludlam (1638 - 1692) * m. Samuel King (1633 - 1721) M People Richard Manning (1622 - 1697) *m. Anstice Calley (1620 - ) Sarah Manning (1667 - 1749) Joseph Mansfield (1629 - 1694) Robert Mansfield (1594 - 1666), Constable of Lynn, Massachusetts Elias Maverick (1604 - 1684) *m. Anne Harris (c.1613 - 1697) Rev. John Maverick (1578 - 1636) *Mary Gye (1580 - 1666) Lt. Ephraim Morton (1623 - 1693), Rep. of Plymouth, Massachusetts, Selectmen, Justice of the Peace *m. Ann Cooper (c.1625 - 1691) George Morton (1587 - 1624), Historian *m. Juliana Carpenter (1584 - 1685) N Edmund Needham (1606 - 1677), juryman in 1649, 1655 and 1676 in Salem, Massachusetts *m. Joan Leazing (1610 - 1674) Rev. James Noyes (1608 - 1656), Co Founder of Newbury *m. Sarah Brown (1610 - 1691) Francis Nurse (1618 - 1695) *m. Rebecca Towne (1621 - 1692) O Capt. Peter Oliver (1616 - 1670) *m. Sarah Newgate (1621 - 1692) John Osgood (1595 - 1651) *m. Sarah Booth (1598 - 1667) John Osgood, Jr. (1631 - 1693) *m. Mary Clements (1637 - 1710) P Lt. Francis Peabody (1618 - 1705) *m. Mary Foster (1595 - 1680) Capt. John Peabody (1590 - 1667), built the first brick house in America Allen Perley (1608 - 1675) *m. Susanna Brokenson ( - 1691) David Phippen (1590 - 1640) *m. Sarah Pickney (1596 - 1659) Joseph Phippen (1620 - 1687) *m. Dorcas Wood (1623 - 1692) Jacob Perkins (1624 - 1699) *m. Elizabeth Lovell (1627 - 1685) John Perkins (1583 - 1654) *m. Judith Garter (1588 - 1654) Sgt. John Perkins, Jr. (1609 - 1686), opened the first publishing house in Ipswich, Massachusetts *Elizabeth Unknown (1606 - 1684) John Pickering (1617 - 1662) *m. Elizabeth Alderman (1617 - 1662) John Porter (1596 - 1676) Dea. Luke Potter (1608 - 1697), a first settler of Concord, Massachusetts *m. Mary Edmunds (1625 - 1711) John Prescott (1605 - 1681), Founder of Lancaster, Massachusetts John Proctor (1595 - 1672) *m. Martha Harper (1607 - 1659) Lt. John Putnam (1580 - 1662) *m. Priscilla Gould (1558 - 1662) Capt. John Putnam (1627 - 1710) Nathaniel Putnam (1619 - 1700) Lt. Thomas Putnam (1615 - 1686) R Robert Rand (1590 - 1640) *m. Alice Sharpe (1604 - 1691) Srgt.Thomas Rand (1627 - 1683) *m. Sarah Edenden (1636 - 1699) John Raymond (1616 - 1703) *m. Rachel Scruggs (1627 - 1666) Richard Raymond (c.1602 - 1692) William Reed (1601 - 1656) *m. Mabel Kendall (1604 - 1690) Ezekiel Richardson (1601 - 1647) Dea. Edmund Rice (c.1594 - 1663), Representative to the Massachusetts Bay Colony Court *m. Thomazine Frost (1600 - 1654) Henry Rice (1620 - 1711) Ezekiel Richardson (1601 - 1647) *m. Susanna Unknown (1610 - 1681) Thomas Richardson (1608 - 1651) *m. Mary Baldwin (1612 - 1670) Thomas Roberts (c.1616 - 1663) Rev. Nathaniel Rogers (1598 - 1655) John Rolfe (1585 - 1663) Hon. Richard Russell (1611 - 1676) *m. Maud Pitt (1617 - 1652) S William Salisbury (1622 - 1675) *m. Susannah Cotton (1624 - 1684) William Sargent ( - ) Maj. Gen. Robert Sedgwick (c.1611 - 1656), 1st Governor General of Jamaica Thomas Scotto (1612 - 1657) Richard Sherman (1577 - 1660) Jane Skipper (1635 - 1682) Henry Skerry (1606 - 1691) Mary Smith (1630 - 1703) Quartermaster John Smith (1608 - 1678) *m. Mary Ryder (1630 - 1703) Capt. John Smith (1621 - 1676) Rev. Nehemiah Smith (1605 - 1686), an original proprietor of Norwich, Connecticut *m. Ann Bourn (1615 - 1684) Isaac Stearn (1587 - 1671) Dea. Gregory Stone (1590 - 1672) *m. Lydia Unknown ( - ) Dea. Samuel Stone (1631 - 1715) Edward Sturgis (1613 - 1695) *m. Elizabeth Hinckley (1617 - 1691) Dep. Gov. Samuel Symonds (1595 - 1678), Deputy Governor of Massachusetts Bay Colony *m. Martha Read (1602 - 1662) Thomas Scruggs (1588 - 1654), Deputy to the Great and General Court of Massachusetts *m. Margery Unknown (c.1598 - 1663) Col. James Swan (1754 -1830), paid America's debt with France after the American Revolution Capt. Joseph Syll (1636 - 1696) Nathaniel Slyvester (1610 - 1680), Lord of the Manor of Shelter Island * m. Grisell Brinley (1635 - 1687) T Anthony Taylor (1607 - 1687), large proprietor, juror, selectmen, constable, fence viewer Nathaniel Treadway (1615 - 1689) *m. Sufferance Haynes (1620 - 1682) Lt. Robert Turner, Jr. (1611 - 1651) U William Underwood (1609 - 1697) *m. Sarah Pallett (1619 - 1684) V William Varney (1608 - 1654) *m. Bridget Knight (1611 - 1672) W Capt. Richard Walker (1590 -1687) *m. Jane Talmage (1618 - 1640) Capt. Samuel Walker (1615 - 1684) William Warner (1594 - ), original proprietor of Ipswich, Massachusetts Dea. Thomas Wells (1605 - 1666) *m. Abigail Warner (1614 - 1671) William Wentworth (1615 - 1697), Sawmill proprietor, church elder, follower of John Wheelwright Moses Wheat (1616 - 1700) *m. Tamazen Fox (1622 - 1689) George Wheeler (1606 - 1687) *m. Katherine Pin (1611 - 1684) Michael Williams (c.1617 - 1650) Capt. William Williams (c.1737 - 1781) John Wingate (1636 - 1687) John Wiley (1608 - 1662) Joseph Wise (1617 - 1684) *m. Mary Thompson (1619 - 1651) Nathaniel Whiting (1609 - 1682) *m. Hannah Dwight (1625 - 1714) John Woodbury (1616 - 1703) Lt. Archelaus Woodman (1613 - 1702), Deputy to the Massachusetts Bay Colony Court Gov. George Wyllys (1590 - 1644) Hon. Samuel Wyllys (1632 - 1709) Collateral Ancestors Col. Robert Pitt (1606 - c.1672), Proprietor of 9,050 acres in Virginia, Navy Captain, Colonel and Commander of the Virginia Militia, served on the Governors Council